


It's a Terrible Life

by CountessCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Books, Flowers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't even know what I am doing, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Roses, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/CountessCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck è uno scrittore e uno dei suoi romanzi viene trasformato in un'opera teatrale. Dean inizialmente vi recita un po' di controvoglia, finché non trova una rosa in camerino dopo il secondo spettacolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incipit

**Author's Note:**

> [Ciao a tutti! Eccomi con una nuova storia! Per ora godetevi l'incipit, seppure molto breve. Spero di farvi venire un po' di curiosità! Devo fare una nota doverosa: non ho idea di come funzioni uno spettacolo teatrale, perché l'ho sempre visto con gli occhi da spettatrice e non da "organizzatrice", o altro. Non ho mai lavorato in uno spettacolo quindi non so effettivamente i vari passaggi o di come funzioni tutto l'allestimento... quello che ho scritto è basato sulla mia immaginazione e spero di non far venire brividi di terrore a nessuno per eventuali cavolate! Detto ciò... buona lettura, e fatemi sapere che ne pensate! La dedico a Vale, perché è con lei che mi vengono sempre in mente montagne di AU al giorno ♥ Se solo avessi più voglia e tempo per scrivere (e più bravura) *sigh*.]

INCIPIT

Chuck Shurley scrive tanto. Da sempre. Se gli dovessi chiedere da quando, o come gli sia nata la passione, probabilmente non saprebbe nemmeno dirmelo. Gli è venuta così, dal nulla. Magari in un sogno ad occhi aperti, o mentre dormiva sul divano avvolto solo dalla sua vestaglia consumata dagli anni, una bottiglia vuota di whisky in terra, un giornaletto porno ai suoi piedi. 

Il suo tema preferito? L'horror, ovviamente. O meglio: il sovrannaturale. Si è dedicato a demoni e fantasmi per gran parte della sua vita. Forse per scacciare via i propri fantasmi... ma quella è un'altra storia. Io so solo che un giorno si è seduto di fronte al computer e le mani sono partite da sole, le idee gli sono venute in testa una dietro l'altra. E non ci ha creduto nemmeno lui, quando gli hanno detto che, ok, era materiale vendibile.

I suoi libri tuttavia, a dire la verità, non hanno mai avuto granché successo. Sì, ci sono dei fan club qui e là fondati da appassionati di horror, ma di certo il suo nome non è mai riuscito ad affiancarsi a quelli dei Grandi Maestri. Un peccato, davvero.

Tra una notte insonne e l'altra, Chuck ha deciso che poteva trasformare la sua storia preferita in uno spettacolo teatrale. Immaginate la sua faccia (occhi stanchi, barba-di-tot-giorni, espressione persa nel vuoto) quando gli è stato comunicato che _It's a Terrible Life_ sarebbe stato nei teatri della provincia non una bensì quindici volte.

I suoi amici non sono di certo degli attori (le recite a scuola non li hanno fatti diventare i prossimi Marlon Brando e Jessica Lange) ma Chuck è riuscito a convincerli ad iniziare questa avventura. D'altronde chi meglio di loro potrebbe stare sul palco, considerando che i personaggi dei libri sono stati ispirati a loro? Dean e Sam Winchester, fratelli nella vita, nonché Charlie Bradbury e Kevin Tran, amici di sempre, quasi parte della famiglia.

Mi piacerebbe dire che con _It's a Terrible Life_ il gruppo appena citato è diventato famoso, ma per il momento nessuno di loro ha ancora vinto un Oscar, né Chuck ha ricevuto un Nobel per la letteratura.

Tuttavia, per un paio di persone che scoprirete, la vita è cambiata eccome.


	2. ACT ONE

“Come sarebbe a dire che abbiamo anche bisogno di farci vestire?” chiede Dean, seduto nel piccolo camerino, il copione stretto nel pugno.

Ci sono state settimane di prove, prima del Grande Debutto, come lo definisce Chuck. Ci son altri quattordici spettacoli davanti, ma se il primo va' a rotoli teme che gli altri possano saltare, biglietti venduti o non. Adesso, a due ore dallo spettacolo, Dean comincia a sentire la pressione.

“Preferisco che sia tutto curato nei minimi dettagli, Dean. Credo che tu sappia come farti un nodo alla cravatta, ma ho preferito avere persone che sanno bene quello che fanno e...”

“Non giustificarti, Chuck. Mio fratello è solo nervoso,” cerca di rincuorarlo Sam, seduto vicino al fratello, mentre passa le mani nei capelli per quella che sembra la centesima volta nell'arco dell'ultima ora.

“Avanti Dean, sarà divertente farsi mettere le mani addosso da qualche bella ragazza,” si intromette Charlie, facendogli l'occhiolino.

“Ah-ah, Charlie, sei proprio divertente.”

“Vieni Dean, ti accompagno nella saletta,” gli dice Chuck, facendogli strada.

“Scusami Chuck, lo so che mi sto comportando come uno stronzo, ma sono davvero nervoso. Pensavo fosse una cosa più... come dire. Piccola. Meno importante. Ma sono davvero contento per te, lo sai vero? E ce la metterò tutta.”

Chuck sorride alla confidenza di Dean. Sa che il maggiore dei Winchester non è di certo una persona che si apre totalmente agli altri, perciò sa che dietro quelle parole appena sentite c'è molta gratitudine.

Appena svoltano un angolo nel backstage del teatro, Dean vede davanti a sé un ragazzo ed una ragazza parlottare tra di loro, appoggiati al muro. Appena notano gli altri, cominciano ad andargli incontro.

“Castiel, Anna... grazie per aver accettato. Questo è Dean, la vera star dello spettacolo insieme a suo fratello Sam. Castiel, pensi tu a lui? Anna, tu sei addetta a Sam.”

“Certo, Chuck,” risponde il ragazzo, per poi spostare l'attenzione, “piacere di conoscerti, Dean.”

Castiel allunga la mano e Dean, che da qualche istante si trova sul pianeta Cosa-Ho-Fatto-Di-Male, gliela stringe e lo saluta a sua volta, per poi salutare anche Anna.

Al pensiero che questo ragazzo dai capelli neri spettinati e dagli occhi color oceano-da-cartolina gli debba mettere le mani addosso, Dean dimentica la sua parte. 

_Iniziamo bene._

* * *

“Quindi... dimmi, ti hanno cacciato dalla scuola per stilisti?” ammicca Dean, guardandosi allo specchio ed aggiustandosi la cravatta.

“Spiritoso. Ti hanno cacciato dalla scuola per comici?” risponde Castiel, sistemando l'orlo dei pantaloni. “Non ti muovere.”

Dean non lo vuole ammettere, ma da quando ha posato gli occhi sul ragazzo, non è più riuscito a pensare a nulla. E come se non bastasse, manca solo un'ora all'inizio dello spettacolo, e la sua gola è più secca del solito, e non per l'ansia. Ha scambiato poche battute con Castiel e per qualche miracolo è riuscito a contenersi e a non farsi venire un'erezione grande dovuta alla voce dell'altro e ai lievi tocchi e sfioramenti delle sue mani. Di alcuni di questi, Dean può giurare che non fossero affatto necessari alla... vestizione, diciamo così. Ma se c'è un momento in cui deve pensare a tutto meno a che afferrare Castiel e sbatterlo contro il muro e baciarlo con forza... è proprio questo. Lui nemmeno ci crede ai colpi di fulmine.

“Finito. Ti prego di fare attenzione, per quanto ti sarà possibile sul palco. Chuck ci ha chiamato con poco preavviso, purtroppo,” gli dice Castiel, aggiustando i pantaloni di Dean e spostando poi lo sguardo in alto, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia e chinando leggermente la testa lateralmente.

“Cosa?” chiede Dean, sospettoso.

“Sei nato in una fattoria?” gli chiede Castiel, portandosi appena avanti e sistemando il nodo alla cravatta di Dean. “Finito. Per davvero, adesso,” continua, facendo un passo indietro ed ammirando quella che può definire la sua opera. Se le guance di Dean sono diventate rosse, Castiel fa finta di non averlo notato.

I ragazzi si fissano per un tempo sicuramente maggiore di quello che richiedono le buone maniere, ed è solo quando bussano alla porta che Dean riesce a deglutire e Castiel a spostare lo sguardo sul materiale appena usato, per metterlo via.

* * *

Dean e Sam Winchester sono ancora vestiti nei panni dei loro alter-ego Dean Smith e Sam Wesson quando, insieme agli altri, stanno festeggiando nel backstage del teatro. Lo spettacolo è andato bene, molto meglio del previsto, e gli applausi sono durati molto di più di quello che Chuck e gli altri hanno sperato. Kevin, ancora con il trucco bianco sul viso per rappresentare il fantasma che infesta la finta società Smith Inc., non ha nemmeno l'età giusta per bere, ma Charlie gli mette in mano una bottiglia di birra e insieme brindano al successo.

Unitamente a Chuck e al gruppo degli attori sono presenti anche Castiel e Anna, che hanno passato gli ultimi minuti a fare i complimenti a tutti. Dean prende Castiel da parte e gli mostra un piccolo strappo sul polso della camicia, chiedendogli scusa se gli darà troppo lavoro nei prossimi giorni.

“Non preoccuparti Dean, è il mio lavoro. Penso che dovremmo lavorare anche su queste,” gli dice Castiel, facendo scivolare la mano sulla bretella rossa. 

Dean annuisce, ed è soltanto quando Castiel si volta per tornare dagli altri che riesce a mandare giù un sorso di birra, pensando che se Castiel vuole giocare con lui, è meglio non farsi trovare impreparati.

* * *

“Quindi, Cas... come mai fai il sarto?” chiede Dean, fissando le loro figure allo specchio, e spostando lo sguardo dalle mani di Castiel, che erano intente a sistemare il polsino della camicia di Dean. _Fare il macho non ti salverà, Winchester. Tira fuori le palle_ , pensa Dean.

Castiel si blocca un attimo, l'ago tra il pollice e l'indice della mano destra, la mano sinistra ferma sul polso di Dean. Si chiede se l'altro si sia accorto di averlo chiamato _Cas_.

“Ahi!” si lamenta Dean.

“Ops, scusa. Ti ho punto?”

“Come se non lo sapessi. Scusami, Cas. Volevo fare una battuta.”

Castiel fa' spallucce e risposta l'attenzione alla cucitura ormai portata a termine.

“Per tua informazione, faccio questo lavoro perché mi piace e per arrotondare. Il mio vero lavoro è disegnare fumetti.”

“Whoa. Sul serio?”

Castiel annuisce e sorride appena.

“Sono appassionato di fumetti. Perché non mi fai vedere qualcosa?”

“Mh, prima o poi, magari,” risponde l'altro, sistemando per l'ennesima volta nell'arco dell'ultima ora la cravatta di Dean. “E questa... prima o poi dovrai sapere mettertela da sola.”

“O magari so farmi il nodo ma mi piace che lo faccia tu,” replica Dean facendogli l'occhiolino.

* * *

A secondo spettacolo finito, i ragazzi tornano nel camerino per congratularsi tra di loro. Chuck è felice ed i ragazzi stanno pian piano acquisendo maggiore confidenza con il pubblico e con loro stessi. Dorothy Baum, la direttrice del teatro, offre loro pasticcini e spumante, ed il gruppo non può rifiutarsi.

“Dean! C'è un regalo per te!” lo chiama Charlie.

Dean si avvicina al banco della sua postazione e nota una rosa rossa. Sul gambo, privo di spine, è avvolto un nastro rosso a cui è attaccato un bigliettino.

_A Dean  
-C_

“Tuo fratello ha un'ammiratrice, Sam!”

“Chi è?”

“Uh? Non lo so,” risponde Dean, facendo passare la rosa tra le dita, “non è firmato. C'è solo una C.”

“Charlie, sei tu?” chiede Kevin.

“Ma ti pare? Lo sai che al massimo regalerei rose solo a...” si interrompe, facendo segno con la testa verso Dorothy.

“Allora potrebbe essere Chuck. O Castiel!” scherza Kevin.

“Sì, sicuro,” replica Chuck, “la mia gratitudine per aver accettato di recitare per me.”

Dean si blocca quando sente il nome di Castiel, ma pensa sia impossibile. Ok, può aver visto qualche rossore sulle guance di Castiel durante il loro scambio di parole o nelle occhiate lanciate ogni tanto durante il loro tempo insieme... ma una rosa? Non conosce Castiel così tanto da sapere se sia tipo da fiori, anzi; a dire il vero non sa nemmeno se gioca nel suo stesso team. Qualcosa gli dice di sì, sesto senso o chissà cosa, ma prima di fare qualsiasi mossa stupida decide che è il caso di fare più attenzione ai dettagli.

* * *

Nel corso delle tre settimane successive ci sono stati altri otto spettacoli, ed altrettante rose rosse sono state trovate ogni sera sul tavolino di Dean. Otto bigliettini in cui l'unica cosa riportata è una firma: - C.

Dean è sempre più convinto che sia Castiel a lasciargli i fiori, ma il ragazzo non ha mai detto nulla, né ha fatto pensare al fatto che possa essere lui. Castiel inoltre, ad esclusione della prima volta, dopo aver finito il suo lavoro non è mai rimasto a vedere lo spettacolo, dicendo che doveva tornare a casa per disegnare.

Dean pensa tuttavia di aver visto una volta Castiel seduto in fondo, ma ha poi deciso di essersi sbagliato, né ha pensato a chiedere qualcosa al diretto interessato.

* * *

Mancano solo tre giorni all'ultimo spettacolo. Il gruppo è a teatro per le ennesime prove, e seduti in prima fila accanto a Chuck ci sono Dorothy, Anna e Castiel.

Dopo che Dean Smith e Sam Wesson sono riusciti a sbarazzarsi del fantasma di Osric, interpretato da Kevin, tornano alle loro vite di tutti i giorni. O così pare. Celeste, l'angelo interpretato da Charlie, appare a Dean nella scena finale e gli chiede se ha intenzione di accettare il patto dell'arcangelo Michele. L'opera si chiude così, lasciando in sospeso lo spettatore (e che Chuck lo abbia fatto apposta cosicché le persone vadano poi a comprare i libri per sapere il seguito, è molto probabile).

“Lo sai a cosa stavo pensando?” chiede Dean qualche minuto più tardi, incamminandosi nel corridoio che porta al backstage insieme a Castiel.

“Cosa?” domanda l'altro, con aria sospettosa.

“Che andresti bene anche tu per fare la parte di un angelo. Voglio dire, guardati,” lo sposta mettendogli le mani sulle spalle davanti allo specchio nel camerino, “hai anche il nome giusto. Potresti parlarne a Chuck, magari ti inserisce in uno dei prossimi libri. Castiel, l'angelo del Signore, che veglia su Dean Smith. E, uhm, su Sam, ovviamente.”

I due si guardano dallo specchio, e le mani di Dean non si sono ancora scollate dalle spalle di Cas.

“Sarai a vederci per l'ultimo spettacolo e alla festa?” chiede Dean, spostando l'attenzione su tutt'altro, meno che gli occhi e le guance arrossate di Castiel.

Cas fa un colpo di tosse per mandare giù quella che sembra una palla di pelo formatasi in gola, mentre fissa il piccolo vaso in cui all'interno si trovano le rose che ha lasciato a Dean, alcune già leggermente appassite.

“No, purtroppo. Il lavoro qui mi ha preso più tempo di quello che pensavo e sono rimasto indietro con i disegni.”

“Ora mi sento in colpa.”

“E perché mai? A meno che tu non abbia fatto apposta a far danni ai tuoi vestiti, non hai nessuna colpa.”

“Senti,” continua Dean, ignorando la verità che Cas gli aveva appena riferito, “ti va di vederci una volta dopo che abbiamo finito con gli spettacoli? Così posso vedere le tue opere e, non so, bere qualcosa insieme.”

“Ok, mi piacerebbe,” risponde Castiel, timidamente.

Un attimo dopo, Sam e Charlie entrano in camerino, ed il discorso si interrompe.

* * * 

Durante il tempo che rimane prima dell'ultimo spettacolo, né Cas né Dean parlano più del fantomatico appuntamento. Anzi, Dean potrebbe giurare che Cas è cambiato: non replica più alle sue battute, sembra più schivo, si presenta e parla solo se strettamente necessario. Come potrebbe sentirlo, se nemmeno è riuscito a farsi dare il numero di telefono? Dean crede di aver fatto un danno ad invitarlo fuori, eppure più tempo ha passato con Castiel, e più ha pensato che fosse stato veramente lui a lasciargli una rosa dopo ogni spettacolo. E soprattutto, aveva accettato.

_Forse mi sono sbagliato_ , pensa, _forse è qualcun altro a lasciare le rose, forse è uno scherzo di Sam_. Non poteva essere qualcuno del pubblico: come avrebbe potuto arrivare nel backstage? Sì, doveva essere sicuramente uno scherzo di Sam. Non sarebbe stato il primo, né di certo l'ultimo.

Dean decide quindi di lasciare perdere.

* * * 

A quindicesimo ed ultimo spettacolo portato a termine, i ragazzi ricevono un sacco di applausi. Qualcuno dal pubblico si alza perfino in piedi, ed i continui apprezzamenti sembrano non voler mandare via il gruppo di amici sul palco. Dorothy sale sul palco per ringraziare ancora tutti gli spettatori nonché Chuck per aver scritto un interessante libro, il quale seppur timidamente incita il pubblico a leggere il resto della storia e chissà, magari in un futuro potrebbero esserci altre rappresentazioni teatrali. _O una serie tv_ , scherza Kevin a sottovoce.

Nel backstage li aspetta Anna unitamente ad altre persone che hanno lavorato a It's a Terrible Life. Ci sono tutti, meno che Castiel. Dean cerca di non pensarci troppo; non ha avuto nemmeno modo di salutare Castiel come si deve, e né ha avuto il coraggio di chiedergli ancora di uscire insieme. Evidentemente Cas aveva risposto di sì per non offenderlo, ma non era veramente interessato.

Il maggiore dei Winchester si scusa con gli altri, e con la scusa di volersi cambiare (più si osserva e più pensa alle mani di Castiel sulla camicia e sulla cravatta) imbocca il corridoio per andare in camerino. È solo quando passa davanti alla porta della piccola stanza dove Cas usava sistemargli gli abiti che nota che il ragazzo ha dimenticato la sua borsa.

Dean combatte contro il desiderio di prenderla, curiosarci dentro e toccare tutti gli oggetti e i cosiddetti attrezzi del mestiere, immaginando per l'ennesima volta le mani di Castiel sfiorare il suo corpo mentre gli sistemava la cravatta, o gli rattoppava la camicia. Gli occhi azzurri di Castiel si illuminavano, e Dean aveva adorato quando l'altro chinava leggermente la testa per concentrarsi, o quando portava la mano dietro al collo e diventava rosso dopo che gli aveva fatto un complimento sul lavoro appena eseguito.

È solo quando rientra nel camerino e vede la quattordicesima rosa rossa con il bigliettino su cui c'è solo una lettera C, che a Dean viene un'idea.


	3. ACT TWO

Castiel non ha mai fatto così fatica a fare un lavoro come questo in vita sua. Nemmeno disegnare di notte con unica compagna una tazza di caffè bollente, senza ore di sonno alle spalle, sapendo di avere delle scadenze vicine, lo ha mai torturato così fisicamente come stare fianco a fianco a colui che risponde al nome di Dean Winchester.

Non ha mai creduto all'amore a prima vista, o al colpo di fulmine che dir si voglia, forse perché non gli è mai capitato in vita sua. Non che abbia avuto chissà quante possibilità, considerando la vita sociale quasi nulla che ha avuto e che ha tuttora. Chuck è suo amico da una vita, ma in effetti il rapporto tra di loro non era andato oltre a qualche mail negli ultimi mesi. Tolte le rare uscite con i suoi fratelli (che lui tende ad evitare perché troppo ficcanaso), Castiel passa il suo tempo libero dedicandosi a libri, serie tv e personaggi immaginari.

Castiel ha però scoperto il suo animo romantico, lasciando a Dean una rosa rossa dopo ogni spettacolo. L'altro non ha mai accennato nulla a riguardo. Forse ha capito che era lui, forse no. Cas ha pensato che le avesse perfino buttate, finché non le ha viste all'interno del vaso sul tavolino di Dean; il cuore gli si è riempito di gioia, ovviamente, pur sapendo che non ne avrebbe mai avuto il merito.

Ha voluto sempre chiedergli di uscire, ma Dean gli ha messo ansia. Non solo perché è bellissimo e i suoi occhi verdi sono lucenti come un prato in estate o perché le sue lentiggini sembrano delle costellazioni in una notte chiara, ma perché è sembrato sicuro di sé, spiritoso, tutto ciò che Cas non è... e gli ha messo soggezione.

Immaginate la reazione di Castiel quando è stato Dean a proporre di vedersi al di fuori del teatro. Castiel avrebbe voluto mostrargli quanto era entusiasta all'idea, lasciargli il numero di telefono, dirgli poi che è stato lui a lasciare i fiori... ma si è spaventato. Si è nascosto dietro alle rose (anche se pensa che forse sarebbe stato meglio non lasciare i bigliettini con l'iniziale del nome), e non ha dovuto preoccuparsi; vedersi fuori sarebbe stato diverso, e Cas nemmeno si ricorda come funzionano queste cose. È già stato parecchio audace a flirtare appena, od a sfiorare il corpo di Dean quando non era necessario, ma ha voluto ricordarsi com'era. Cosa avrebbe potuto provare, dopo tanti anni di nulla.

* * *

Castiel ha mentito a Dean. Non ha nessun disegno da finire, nessun disegno da iniziare, niente di niente. Mentre lo spettacolo è in corso a qualche chilometro da casa sua, Cas ha ordinato una pizza e ha fatto l'ennesimo rewatch dei primi episodi di Firefly. Una parte di lui si pente di non essere stato a vedere l'ultimo spettacolo, a vedere recitare ancora Dean, a parlarci forse per l'ultima volta, ed a festeggiare insieme a lui e agli altri (Sam, Charlie e Kevin sembrano in effetti delle belle persone e non gli dispiacerebbe rivedere anche loro. Ma è inutile immaginarsi ora di come sarebbe stato bello farseli amici, no?), ma dall'altra parte si sente molto di più al sicuro tra le mura di casa, sognando ad occhi aperti.

Uscire con Dean e mostrargli i disegni? Sì certo, come no. _Questi sono draghi, e qui c'è qualche supereroe, nel caso la Marvel mi dovesse chiamare. E questi, Dean, sono cinque ritratti di te che ho fatto durante le ultime notti insonni. Ma non ti preoccupare, non sono affatto uno stalker, né sono ossessionato da te e dai tuoi occhi. O dalle tue lentiggini, che potrei stare ad osservare e contare tutta la notte mentre dormi. Come dici? Cinque ritratti sono un po' troppi? Oh._

È solo quando si alza dal divano per spostarsi a letto che si ricorda di aver lasciato la borsa con i suoi piccoli attrezzi per sartoria in teatro.

_Merda_ , mormora. Guarda l'ora: le ventidue. È ancora presto, e probabilmente i ragazzi sono ancora in teatro. Prende il telefono dalla tasca, e manda un messaggio a Chuck.

_Chuck, siete ancora a teatro? Mi confermi che ho lasciato la borsa lì?_

La risposta arriva dopo appena qualche istante.

_Sì, l'hai dimenticata qui. Dean si è offerto per portartela, dovrebbe essere lì a momenti. Gli ho dato io il tuo indirizzo, spero sia ok._

No, non è affatto ok. È già stato difficile vedere Dean per questioni di 'lavoro', figuriamoci averlo lì a casa. Con le mani tremanti risponde a Chuck che non ci sono problemi, ma di problemi ce ne sono eccome. Lo avrebbe dovuto invitare ad entrare? E perché mai Dean si è offerto di andare a casa di Castiel a riportargli la borsa, quando avrebbe potuto far sì che fosse Chuck, suo amico, a riportargliela? Castiel ovviamente non è stupido, e si è reso conto che Dean ha flirtato con lui e non era rimasto né schifato né completamente impassibile ai suoi lievi tocchi e sguardi, ma da lì a pensare che ci fosse altro...

_Calmati, Castiel Novak_ , si ripete in testa come una preghiera. Quasi sobbalza dal divano, quando sente il campanello suonare.

“Hey, Cas,” lo saluta Dean con un sorriso smagliante, cercando di non far troppo caso ai capelli spettinati e alla camicia bianca non abbottonata in alto, che lascia intravedere troppa pelle.

“Ciao, Dean.”

“Hai dimenticato questa,” gli dice Dean, mostrandogli la borsa.

“Grazie, Dean. Non avresti dovuto disturbarti, so che stavate festeggiando,” balbetta Castiel, prendendo la borsa dalle mani di Dean e facendogli inconsciamente segno di entrare.

“Non preoccuparti Cas, direi che in queste settimane io e gli altri abbiamo festeggiato abbastanza. A dir la verità pensavo di organizzare una cena da me uno dei prossimi giorni e... mi farebbe piacere se venissi anche tu. Se vuoi,” continua Dean, rimanendo fermo sull'uscio.

“Sì, certo, mi piacerebbe. Vuoi entrare? Posso offrirti solo del caffè, ma...”

“Uh, no, grazie. Torno a casa, ho un po' di sonno arretrato. Ci vediamo, Cas.”

“S-sì... e grazie per la borsa, Dean.”

Dean risponde sorridendogli e dopo un cenno della mano si volta e si incammina sul piccolo vialetto, verso la macchina.

Castiel chiude la porta alle sue spalle e con un lieve sbuffo si ributta sul divano con la borsa di fianco a lui. L'istinto gliela fa aprire, e i suoi occhi si illuminano e sembrano fuoriuscire dalle orbita quando vede che, oltre alle sue cose, c'è una rosa rossa. Castiel la prende piano, con timore che possa rompersi da un momento all'altro. Qualche petalo è lievemente rovinato, ma non gli importa. Attaccato al gambo senza spine c'è un nastrino che gli è familiare. A sua volta, attaccato al nastrino c'è un bigliettino di carta.

_A Cas  
-D_

La rosa non trova pace nelle mani tremanti di Castiel, che a stento trattiene le lacrime e si lascia scappare un sorriso enorme.

Castiel sa che la vita non è un film. Solo nei film per femminucce che dice di odiare (ma che poi invece si ritrova a guardare con aria sognante) le persone trovano il vero amore. Per lui il vero amore esiste solo in una pizza, o una birra, o un buon caffè alla mattina che aiuta a svegliarlo. Se la sua storia fosse scritta da Chuck, ora troverebbe Dean ad aspettarlo fuori (probabilmente, conoscendo i temi raccontati da Chuck, ci sarebbero anche diversi demoni e fantasmi, ma vabbè, Dean ci sarebbe _a prescindere_ e sarebbe quella la cosa più importante), ma questa è la vita reale ed il signor Destino fino ad ora non è stato molto a suo favore.

Tutti questi pensieri attraversano la mente di Castiel in meno di due secondi, giusto il tempo di arrivare alla porta, aprirla e... ok, la vita non è un film, ma a volte i miracoli accadono comunque.

* * *

“Speravo la trovassi subito,” dice Dean, appoggiato sulla sua Chevrolet Impala del 1967, le braccia incrociate e un sorriso che gli attraversa tutto il viso illuminato dal lampione.

“Lo hai sempre saputo,” afferma Castiel, avanzando ora piano verso il ragazzo, la rosa ancora stretta nel pugno.

“Ho avuto i miei sospetti, lo ammetto”, dice l'altro, incamminandosi a sua volta verso Castiel.

I due si incontrano a metà vialetto. Si guardano senza aggiungere una parola, perché sono i loro occhi a parlare. In mezzo a loro sembra scorrere elettricità, ed è Dean che infine prende coraggio e stringe la mano di Castiel che ancora non lascia scappare la rosa.

“ _It's a terrible life,_ ” sussurra Dean, citando l'opera ed avanzando di un passo per chiudere lo spazio tra i loro corpi.

“Non così terribile,” conclude Cas, alzandosi appena in punta di piedi e posando le labbra su quelle di Dean.

* * *

THE END


End file.
